Declaraciones
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Las declaraciones nunca son fáciles, menos cuando se trata de amor.


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l

**Dedicado a ti querido lector y a toda los ByaHisa, es mi primera historia :3**

**Aclaraciones**

**_Cursiva y negrita_**,pensamientos de hisana o Byakuya.

—**:** diálogos

la personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ y ooc

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

* * *

**Summary**:Las declaraciones nunca son fáciles, menos cuando se trata de amor.

* * *

_**Declaraciones**_

—Hisana—susurro con suavidad, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante, que se encontraba sentada, leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

—Si Byakuya-sama.

—Me gusta —lo dijo, por fin lo había dicho, sintió que todo el aire lo abandonaba, mientras su amiga lo miraba con ojos abiertos.

— ¡Eh! —logro apenas articular

Por su parte, el universitario de 22 años estaba nervioso, maldiciéndose internamente por tener el valor de haber dicho aquello.

Pero después de tanto tiempo, no podía ocultarlo más, no cuando Kaien Shiba rondaba a su Hisana.

_¿Mi Hisana? Ella no es una propiedad pero…_

Durante los 4 años de que llevaba conociendo a Hisana, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ella. Una mujer de casta inferior; la chica becada que no poseía una belleza deslumbrante, que para los ojos del sexo masculino era menos preciada, por no tener enormes atributos. Delgada, pálida y con unos enormes ojos azules.

"_Hermosos ojos azules "pensó._

Era más que obvio que un Kuchiki, un heredero del clan kuchiki, no podía enamorarse de ella. Pero él lo había hecho, su orgullo había caído por los suelos.

Y eso que él había luchado contra esos sentimientos pecaminosos,que noche tras noche intentaba ocultar,pero ya no podía y no quería hacerlo; no podía estar alejado de ella por mucho tiempo, era su oxigeno;su sonrisa, voz, hacia que la vida de Byakuya Kuchiki tuviera sentido.

Venia de mundos diferentes, ella era becada,humilde, una mujer que no tenia trazado su futuro, pero que habia cautivado su corazón.

La amaba,la deseaba, queria que fuera suya y de nadie mas, ni siquiera ese niño bonito que todos amaban. Kaien Shiba, su eterno rival(aunque este lo veia,como un buen amigo).

Luchar en vano,ya no le serviría,no podía contener sus sentimientos, iría en contra de sus principios. Por la única mujer que capturo su corazón,la misma que lo trato como su igual. Ella quien no iba tras de él. Ella que parecía serle indiferente.

_**Porque no me declare mas romántico, porque no le dije **__**"He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos y deseo que seas mi novia*" en cambio le dije un simple " me gustaba", que patético, donde quedo mi poco orgullo.**_

El joven Kuchiki fijo su mirada en su amada, esperado que ella dijera algo. Hisana se mordió los labios, tembló levemente y fue entonces que lo miro.

Siendo apenas consiente ella se dio varios golpecitos en la cabeza.

_¡¿Acaso Byakuya Kuchiki, el hombre más codiciado y soltero de la escuela, se me está declarado?!_

_¡No, no, no! Esto debe ser mentira, ¿posiblemente era un mal chiste o tal vez me he quedado dormida?_

_Hisana tranquila, el solo te dijo que le gustabas, como si fuera una comida o un vestido, "gustar" no significa nada,se repetía ella misma._

_Entonces si le gusto,eso quiere decir que le caigo bien; no debo pensar mas tontería, el solo me expreso lo que sentía, no es para tanto, tampoco fue como si me pidiera ser su novia o algo más, que tonta soy._

—Tú también me gusta Kuchiki-sama — se sonrojo.

"_**Le gusto"**_

Sus labios se curvaron y se extendieron por su rostro, él le sonrió a Hisana, de forma seductora y placentera; varios sentimientos salieron a flotes, quería acercarse a ella, tomarla de la cintura y besarla.

Había soñado varias veces con ese momento, incluso deseaba recitarles poemas de amor en su oído, compartir su amor y obsesión por el embajador alga, ser feliz con Hisana y sus futuros 10 hijos.

—La verdad, pensé que me odiabas —murmuro tímidamente—siempre te portabas algo callado y distante cuando hablaba, tú forma rara de mirarme, me daba algo de miedo, pensé que mi sola presencia te ofendía.

— ¿Que? ¡Imposible!

—Pero me alegra mucho que te guste—interrumpió— creó que podíamos llegar hacer,los mejores amigos—Al decir aquello Byakuya palideció.

Seria acaso que Hisana había mal interpretado lo que dijo. Acaso pensaba que le gustaba en forma de amiga.

Ella le sonrió.

Hisana Shirayuki lo había mandado a la Friend zone, en un solo movimiento.

_Me mando a la Friend zone, ¡¿A un Kuchiki?! esto debe de ser una broma. ¿Acaso no veía, cuanto la amaba? ¡Hasta mi abuelo Ginrei ,se dio cuenta!_

_¡No,no,no! no puedo ser enviado a la zona de amigo, yo,Byakuya Kuchiki , el chico más popular y más guapo que Kaien, siendo rechazado, por la única mujer que realmente me gusta._

_¡IMPOSIBLE!_

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Kuchiki-sama?

—Solo deseo morir..digo nada—suspiro.

Las declaraciones no son fáciles, menos cuando se trata de amor. Eso mismo había aprendido el joven Kuchiki y para su mala suerte, era algo con lo que no podría vivir.

Hisana se levantó de la banca,donde estaba sentada y susurro con dulzura.

—Kuchiki-san,no te gustaría ir conmigo al cine, hay una película que me gustaría ver—el sonrojo apareció en todo su rostro—Digo, si no está ocupado, si lo está.. etto le puedo pedir a Kaien-dono que me..

—Me encantaría ir—respondió rápidamente, más cuando el nombre de Kaien estaba involucrado.

Los ojos de Byakuya resplandecieron, esta era su oportunidad de acercarse más a Hisana y hacerla su novia, por nada en el mundo ,permitiria que Shiba se la quitara.

—¿Nos vamos?—pregunto galantemente Kuchiki,estirado su mano derecha a Hisana.

—Desde luego.

Ambos sonrieron, junto comenzaron a caminar de regreso al salón.

Definitivamente las declaraciones no son fáciles, menos cuando se trataba de amor. Sin embargo y a pesar de ello, tal vez, si la otra parte involucrada, decida hace un movimiento más directo, puedan ser más fácil las cosas.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos***_Frase del personaje Sr. Darcy de la novela "orgullo y prejuicio" de jane Austen :D

se imagina a byakuya como darcy xDD


End file.
